


warm chocolate and peppermint and chapped lips

by 00hjs



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: (?), Cute, Fluff, Han Jisung | Han is Whipped, Hwang Hyunjin is Whipped, I don't know what I'm doing, M/M, and its kinda cute i guess, but like i lowkey hate it also, the others are barely there for like 5 seconds bc its basically changjin and minsung, there isn't angst for once are you proud
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 06:05:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17115827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/00hjs/pseuds/00hjs
Summary: it's snowing."see, we can be disgusting and cute too."and maybe it isn't a kiss in the snow, but it's good enough for hyunjin.orminsung is cute but changjin are convinced they're cuter





	warm chocolate and peppermint and chapped lips

it's snowing. 

flurries of white frost float down from the sky and add to the layer of white already coating all of the outdoors, leaving a chill in the air and the smell of hot cocoa wafting in the dorm. 

it's a day off, and hyunjin couldn't be happier. 

he doesn't wake up to an annoying alarm; rather he sleeps until noon and wakes up to jeongin's high-pitched screeching and woojin's exasperated voice telling people to calm down. when he steps out of bed, he finds jisung only just waking up as well, his blonde hair tousled and ruffled from restless sleep and his eyes only half-lidded. 

"good morning," he mumbles, and his voice is deep and fourteen octaves lower than it normally is. 

hyunjin laughs. 

"afternoon is more like it." 

jisung glares at the clock on the wall and shrugs. 

"same thing." 

hyunjin doesn't argue. after all, he's only just woken up as well. his shower is quick and so is jisung's, and they trade places. hyunjin steps out of the shower to brush his teeth and jisung steps in after brushing his. they leave together and head down the stairs. 

the ktichen's warm and lively today. on a normal day, it's cold and quiet. they rarely get a chance to even enter it these days. it's nice, hyunjin thinks, as he steps into the chatter of voices and the sweet smell of chocolate, they should do it more often. 

"well, would you look who's awake?" chan grins from where he's sitting on one of the stools, pointing to two untouched mugs. 

"there's hot chocolate. it's from a mix because none of us are even going to attempt to try to use the chocolate chips to make it from scratch, but it's not bad." 

it's not. 

hyunjin watches jisung pile his with more marshmallows than chocolate and then plop down on one of the pillows and practically lay himself on minho's lap like a cat. 

he puts whipped cream on his own. marshmallows get sticky and soggy in the chocolate, and he prefers watching the cream melt down and sweeten the already sugary drink. he steps into the living room himself, where jisung's made himself completely comfortable on a content minho's lap and felix is practically passed out in a little heap of legs and sweaters next to the tv. 

seungmin and jeongin are arguing over something. exactly what of, hyunjin's not sure, but what he is sure of is that it's most likely not important enough for him to pry into. he looks around and find's changbin's side empty, and he smiles. 

changbin looks jealous of minho and jisung. 

he's staring at the two of them with a pout on his lips and his untouched cup of chocolate in his hands, and hyunjin grins before making his way over. changbin's face lights up when he fits himself into the older's side with a content smile. 

"what's up, sleepyhead?" changbin pretends hyunjin's presence hasn't made him nine times happier. 

hyunjin plays along. 

"it's snowing," he comments, staring out the window, and jisung lifts his head up to watch the flakes leave the sky. he jabs minho's side a couple of times until he, too, looks out the window. 

"it's pretty." minho says it nonchalantly, stirring his cup of coffee with a spoon. 

"you're pretty." jisung says softly, and minho glances at him with a smile. 

"shut up." but he's grinning. 

"hyunjin, am i pretty?" changbin looks at him with an exaggerated duck face and fluttering lids, and hyunjin uses a hand to lazily push his face to the other side. 

"hideous." 

"rude." 

changbin laughs, and hyunjin feels his chest vibrate as he giggles. he takes a sip of his now overly creamy and significantly cooler cocoa. perfect. changbin looks down at him and shakes his head. 

"i'll never understand your obsession with whipped cream." 

"but you can understand my obsession with you, right?" hyunjin says, not looking up from his cup, and changbin stiffens. 

"you can't just do that, that's not fair!" he complains, hitting hyunjin's shoulder lightly. "stop being all smooth and flirty." 

"you love it." hyunjin mutters, stretching his arms, and changbin shrugs. 

"i love you." 

hyunjin wrinkles his nose. 

"gross." 

"you're gross." 

"i love you too." 

"i know you do." 

jisung's still staring at the snow, hyunjin finds, when he looks up at minho and jisung again. minho's sitting on the window sill and jisung's still laying half on his lap, but his head is propped up on his elbow and he's looking vacantly out the window. 

"can we go outside?" he asks minho suddenly, and minho looks at him like he's crazy. 

"jisung, it's freezing." he chides, and jisung falls back with a sigh. 

"but who says we can't?"

and jisung lights up like a candle and sits up, nearly knocking over his cup. seungmin dives to save it just in time, and he places it back on the table (further from the edge this time) with a roll of his eyes and a mumble to be careful. 

hyunjin watches jisung gleefully grab minho's hand and pull him off the sill, and the two of them open the sliding door and step outside. hyunjin watches them through the window, now, through the falling flakes of snow. 

changbin wraps an arm around hyunjin as minho and jisung trample through the snow, laughing and falling over each other. neither are wearing jackets, but they look happy enough the way they are. 

"how much you wanna bet jisung will catch a cold first?" he asks out of nowhere, and hyunjin shakes his head. 

"it's totally gonna be minho. he's literally covered in the stuff, look." hyunjin points, and it's true. minho's covered in the powdery white snow. but then again, so is jisung. 

"i bet you five kisses that jisung catches the cold first." changbin challenges, and hyunjin sighs with a smile. 

"it's gonna be minho. you're on." 

hyunjin sips his hot chocolate slowly as he watches minho and jisung fall over and laugh in a heap like little kids in a snowstorm. deep at heart, they really are still kids, though. it's nice to see them relaxed for once. it's been weeks since the little crease between jisung's brows has disappeared and even longer since he's had such a big smile on his face. 

changbin draws hyunjin closer and cards a hand through his hair as they watch the scene unfold through the window. 

jisung lifts minho up from the ground and pulls him under the pine tree they've got growing outside. it's almost like a scene from a movie when they both close their eyes and lean in and their lips meet under the tree. 

it's cloudy, so there's no beam of light illuminating the snow, but it's sparkly enough anyways. it settles in their hair as they attach to each other, arms wrapped around each other's shoulders and smiles on their faces even through their kiss. 

"gross." changbin says, but he's smiling. 

"so are you." hyunjin adds, but he's grinning too. 

"goals!" jeongin screeches, bounding across the room, and hyunjin sees both minho and jisung startle as well. the kid's got a voice that could rival a fire alaram. 

and then hyunjin sees minho present jisung with a little box, and jisung's face light up like a little kid on christmas as he opens it. it's ridiculously adorable, what minho's done, because there are two necklaces in there. 

one with a lock, one with a key. 

minho gives the key to jisung and fastens the lock around his own neck, and changbin shakes his head. 

"disgusting." 

"absolutely horrendous." hyunjin replies. 

minho and jisung step back inside five minutes later, both their cheeks flushed cherry red and snowflakes melting on their eyelashes. chan scolds them both for going out without jackets, but he's smiling too. 

they come back into the living room with glowing grins on their faces and settle back on the couch, leaning into each other's warmth. woojin throws a blanket on them as he walks past, muttering something about being irresponsible and another one on felix, who's still passed out in his little ball of warmth next to the sofa. 

hyunjin feels changbin poke him, and he looks up to changbin smiling. 

"i got you something, too." 

hyunjin feels his own little smile curling at his lips. 

"yeah?" 

and changbin reaches into his pocket and pulls out a little paper package. 

it's a bracelet, gold, hyunjin sees, as he unwraps the package, and there's a little golden cube hanging between the charms that's clasped shut. 

changbin points wordlessly at it and hyunjin pulls it open.

there's a picture of the two of them in there, hyunjin with his arms wrapped around changbin and bright grins on their faces. changbin closes the bracelet around hyunjin's wrist with a soft smile and hyunjin feels his heart grow warm. 

"you didn't have to." 

"i wanted to." changbin answers, and he lifts up his own wrist to show a matching one in silver that jingles as he shakes it. 

"see, we can be disgusting and cute, too." 

and hyunjin sits up a little and changbin bends down a little and they meet each other's lips, too, and it's warm and sweet and changbin tastes like chocolate and mint. 

maybe it isn't a kiss in the snow, but it's good enough for hyunjin. 

"nauseating." minho calls from across the room, "repulsive," jisung adds. they smile warmly from their tangle of limbs and blankets. 

"love you too." hyunjin answers.

and the room is lively and warm, even if it is silent. even seungmin and jeongin only look mildly disgusted and felix sleeps on quietly, now under his newly acquired blanket. 

"i love you," jisung whispers, and they hear it echo across the room. minho smiles and pecks jisung's cheek affectionately. "yeah." 

changbin looks down at hyunjin expectantly and hyunjin rolls his eyes, but he gives changbin another quick peck. 

"love you." changbin says softly, and hyunjin closes his eyes and nods in return. changbin will know that he loves him too. 

yeah, their day off is something hyunjin will always look forward to. especially today. 

because today is warm chocolate and peppermint and chapped lips, and today is perfect. 

three days later, jisung emerges from their room with heated cheeks and bleary eyes and a chest-rattling cough, and changbin smirks at hyunjin and taps his lips. 

"where are my five kisses?" 

hyunjin shrugs and moves closer, and minho rubs jisung's back as he goes into his third coughing fit of the morning in the background. 

once he's close enough and hyunjin can still taste lingering chocolate and peppermint, he smiles. 

"even if i won, i would've given them to you anyways." 

 

**Author's Note:**

> i really have no idea what this is i'm so sorry probably delete tomorrow but like yea  
> im done i'm leaving   
> i'm so sorry


End file.
